Cocinando con el enemigo
by LoveisagameforEveryone
Summary: — Un pastel… ¡Un puto pastel! — Gritó el rubio mientras se paseaba furiosamente por la cocina. —¡Esa sabandija blanca! ¿Podría Mello estar a la disposición de Near? Es eso o... cocinar por sí solo. YAOI


**Heello :'D Vengo con mi primer One-shot en esta página CC: yes sr, soy nueva, publico fics sobre cosas fuera del manga en otra página y estoy experimentando. Veamos cómo me va c: Gracias por la oportunidad 3**

— Un pastel… ¡Un puto pastel! — Gritó el rubio mientras se paseaba furiosamente por la cocina. — ¿Qué rostro me vieron? ¡¿El de un chef? Maldito Roger… ¡Mierda! — Golpeó la mesa violentamente, en un intento fallido de descargar su ira. Quien sea que pasará por allí en ese momento se llevaría los bellos de punta y un desagradable escalofrío. Mello era tan bestia.

Un pastel casero. Eso le había pedido el director de la Wammy's House, con la excusa de que quien se había comprometido a prepararlo se había enfermado… ¡Y una mierda! ¿Qué culpa tenía él?

"_Es para una causa importante, Mello, es lo último que te pido, y te lo pagaré si lo deseas. Se lo habría pedido a Near, posee más paciencia para estas cosas, pero no lo he encontrado por ninguna parte."_

¡Esa sabandija blanca! La cara de Mello había sido un poema para ese entonces. ¡Si tan solo el algodón con patas se le hubiese cruzado en el camino!

Presionó ambos puños con fuerza sobrehumana, un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo.

_Un pastel un pastel un pastel un pastel._

Se sentó en una de las sillas de allí y mordió impetuosamente una de sus barras de chocolate. Maldijo en voz baja y ojos cerrados una infinidad de incoherencias. Quería golpear a alguien.

— ¿Mello? — Al abrir los ojos halló a un curioso pelirrojo delante de él.

— ¿Qué quieres Matt? — Contestó de mala gana, haciendo que este le mirara divertido. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— ¿Otro berrinche? — ¡Su puta madre! Si no fuera porque se trataba de su mejor amigo, le estaría dando una paliza. — ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

— Es Roger… — bufó, dando otra mordida a su golosina — Se cree que soy su pastelero personal… o no se qué mierda. — Suspiró al ver la expresión desentendida de su acompañante. — Me ha pedido que prepare un pastel.

La carcajada de parte del pelirrojo sólo consiguió aumentar su cólera.

— ¡si ni siquiera sabes cocinar!

— ¡Escucha! — Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Matt retrocediera involuntariamente. — Ya estoy lo suficientemente cabreado. Si no vas a ayudarme, entonces quita tu vicioso trasero de esta cocina. — ¡Y vaya que si estaba cabreado! En tan solo segundos la presencia de su amigo se había desvanecido por la puerta.

Rodó los ojos y volvió a tomar asiento, frotando insistentemente sus sienes. Ya le pediría él algún favor desesperado.

Dio otro mordisco.

Mello jamás tuvo interés alguno en la cocina, y no lo tendría nunca, estaba seguro. Podía ver tantos utensilios y especias que, si no fuera por la etiqueta, no lograría diferenciar jamás. Cuchara, cuchillo y tenedor. Limón y sal. Sí, con eso le bastaba.

Se alzó de hombros. No era un genio en la cocina, después de todo. Había otras cosas de que preocuparse y prepararse que dedicarse a simple repostería.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar los pasos de alguien.

— Matt, si vienes a disculparte no… — se levantó y cesó sus palabras al notar que no se trataba de quien creía. — Near… — El nombrado trago saliva disimuladamente.

— Mello… — Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta el refrigerador, ignorando al rubio completamente.

¡Ese enano! Mello arrugó el ceño, furioso, intentando en vano auto controlarse. Pero ¿Para qué?

Se acercó casi echando humo, y cogió al peliblanco por el cuello de su camiseta, amenazante.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa! — Near, por su parte, le miró serio, sin expresión alguna. No, no sabía de qué tenía la culpa, pero según Mello, siempre la tenía él. ¿Qué caso tenía?

Soltó un sonido de indiferencia, haciendo que el rubio apretara más su agarre.

— ¡Tu deberías estar haciendo esto!

— ¿Él qué?

— ¡Tu sabes qué, maldita sea! — Near le miró confuso. Su expresión fría volvió después de unos segundos. Mello gruñó y lo soltó bruscamente.

— ¿Dónde estabas cuando Roger te buscaba? — comenzó a irritarse al no oír palabra de Near. Bueno, ¡Tampoco le importaba! — ¿Sabes hacer pasteles? — Desvió la mirada al preguntar. Se sentía humillado, y aún más cuando notó la pequeña sonrisa del peliblanco.

— Supongo. — Su dedo viajó hasta su cabello, moviendo juguetonamente en círculos un mechón.

— Bien. Porque no te irás hasta que esté terminado. — El mayor levantó una ceja, desafiante.

Near se movía de un lado a otro a través de la cocina buscando los ingredientes necesarios para la receta. Había cedido demasiado rápido para la sorpresa de Mello, quien le miraba sentado jugando con la envoltura de su chocolate, sin saber que hacer. Le observaba ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar utensilios que estaban en gran altura, y más de una vez se debatió internamente para ayudarle. Sin embargo, el orgullo ganaba siempre.

Observó la pálida piel de su espalda baja que se dejaba ver al extender los brazos y subir involuntariamente su camiseta. Se maldijo al notar el detalle.

— Bien, creo que está todo. — Dijo su enemigo al tiempo en que se colocaba un delantal de cocina. Y mello rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pulcro y delicado? Le observó luchar por intentar anudarlo a su espalda. Y ahí estaba de nuevo el debate. ¿Debía ayudarlo? ¿Burlarse, quizás? Suspiró y se levantó del lugar.

Las manos de Near se detuvieron al verse envueltas por otras más grandes. Una pequeña descarga le recorrió el cuerpo como por medio segundo. Mello estaba detrás de él. ¿Mello estaba ayudándolo?

Frunció el ceño levemente.

— No te sorprendas, esto es recíproco. — El mayor dejo ambas manos del peliblanco a los costados — Te ayudo porque me estás ayudando, es todo. — y anudó ambos lados del delantal. Near asintió, saliendo poco a poco a del shock. Fue un movimiento demasiado atípico viniendo de Mello.

— ¿De qué quieres que sea el pastel? — Preguntó luego.

— Chocolate. — Sonrió ante la idea, presionando la envoltura. Roger jamás especificó sabores.

— ¿Y para cuando lo quieres?

— Esta tarde— Near suspiró.

— Entonces será mejor empezar.

Sus pequeñas piernas comenzaron a vagar nuevamente de un lugar a otro, dejando sobre la mesa lo que sea que llegaran a necesitar y con lo que finalmente decorarían el pastel. Cuando Near hubo dejado todo lo que pudo encontrar en esa cocina, subió ambas mangas de su camisa profesionalmente, poniendo manos a la obra al mismo tiempo en que le pedía los huevos necesarios a Mello.

— No me des órdenes. — Gruñó este, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al encontrarse entregándole el pedido al pequeño cocinero. Observó como los rompía, vertía en un recipiente y seguido, los batía rápidamente con la máquina.

Sonrió. Él enano sí que sabía. Luego podría molestarlo con ello.

— Mello, pásame el azúcar. — El nombrado hizo un mohín. Detestaba estar al mando de su eterno enemigo, pero ¿Tenía más opción? Era tragarse su orgullo, o… cocinar por sí mismo.

Tragó grueso ante la idea y camino hacia Near con el azúcar en manos.

— Ahora quiero que la viertas lentamente sobre los huevos mientras bato.

— No te acostumbres a esto — Dijo en un bajo volumen de voz, al tiempo en que seguía las palabras de Near al pie de la letra. — Cuando el pastel esté terminado, seremos enemigos nuevamente. — El menor afirmó en un pequeño balbuceo. — ¿Ahí está bien? — Preguntó Mello, deteniendo el movimiento del azúcar. El peliblanco sonrió. Era demasiado extraño tener a Mello a su disposición.

— Sí, ¿Puedes seguir batiendo mientras mezclo la harina con la levadura? — Y a Mello le supo como otro extraño idioma.

— Como sea, solo no tardes. — Cogió la máquina del mango, imitando los movimientos circulares que realizaba Near en la mezcla hace un momento. Le observó ir a por un recipiente, y estirar sus brazos para alcanzar quién sabe qué.

Suspiró. No de nuevo. Near se colocaba de puntillas y levantaba parte de su camiseta. ¿Qué demonios tenía eso que le ponía… ligeramente nervioso? Lo observo de reojo, recorriendo con la mirada la nívea piel de parte de su espalda, que conectaba con su… pequeño trasero aún cubierto. Pero se sobresaltó al percatarse de que Near se había volteado a mirarlo.

— Mierda…— Balbuceó inaudiblemente el rubio al descubrirse admirando… eso. ¿Qué le sucedía?

El transcurso en la cocina fue silencioso, intercambiando palabras únicamente cuando el menor necesitaba que su compañero facilitara algún ingrediente. Mello no dejaba al peliblanco esforzarse para alcanzarlos, en cambio le negaba con la excusa de que él lo haría más rápido. Aún así no podía dejar de escrudiñar al cocinero.

— Mello, necesitaré que batas esto un segundo. — dijo haciéndose a un lado, cuidando de no manchar su camisa con la mezcla de chocolate. — ¡No te lo comas!

— Es una probadita — Se quejó el mayor, cogiendo nuevamente la cuchara. — Ni que se fuera a acabar.

— ¡Lo sigues asiendo! — Observó como su obsesivo compañero relamía la cuchara, y volvía a untarla en su golosina preferida. — ¡Mello, es enserio! — Con toda la fuerza que poseía, atrajo al más alto hasta si, intentando fallidamente quitarle el instrumento.

Ambos forcejearon por el objeto. Sin embargo, Near casi pierde el equilibrio ante la repentina falta de fuerza de parte del rubio, produciendo que el servicio manchara parte de su mejilla con el líquido.

— ¡Idiota! — Se encamino hasta la mesa, con la intención de limpiarse el chocolate con el pañuelo que ahí había. Sí, _había._ Una figura más grande que él se lo arrebato en cuanto sus manos tocaron la tela.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste, enano? — Y lo alzó lo más alto que pudo, lejos del pequeño genio.

Menudo error para Mello. Ya que al ver a Near ponerse de puntas para alcanzarlo, supo que el autocontrol que aún permanecía con él amenazaba con dejarle. Y es que lo que estaba delante de sus ojos lograba en él algo inexplicable.

Near le miró suplicante, con parte de su rostro manchada de chocolate, extendiendo su brazo todo lo que podía. Lograba ver su torso, lograba sentir su esencia tan cerca de él.

Enloqueció.

Posó su mano bruscamente sobre la zona desnuda, indiferente ante la caída del tan deseado pañuelo, y con su mano libre aprisionó la muñeca del pequeño, igualmente ajeno ante su choqueada expresión.

— M-Mello… ¿Qué…? — Sintió la lengua de su enemigo limpiar su mejilla, y su rostro arder.

Todo se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, Mello concentrado con su trabajo en el rostro del cocinero. Hasta que llegó a sus labios, y ambos se detuvieron justo en el momento de rozar sus labios, sintiendo sus respiraciones. Sintiendo la intensidad de sus latidos

Pero Near por fin cedió cuando la inquieta mano de Mello comenzó un recorrido a lo largo de su espalda, debajo de su camiseta. El beso se intensificó gradualmente, pegando sus cuerpos lo más que podían, luchando contra la lengua del otro en una batalla imaginaria.

Mello comenzó a avanzar, recargando al menor sobre la encimera sin dejar de besarlo. Por un momento lo eran todo ellos dos. Pero el sonido de plástico caer contra el suelo los despertó de aquella maravillosa burbuja. La mezcla de chocolate, culpable de su arrebato, estaba dispersa en el suelo, escurriendo fuera de la fuente.

Se observaron cómplices. Mello confundido, ¿Es que odiaba a Near? De ser así ¿Por qué lo besó? ¿Qué eran todas esas emociones que consiguió sentir con el chico? Sus cabeza estaba totalmente desordenada, siendo capas de entender solo una cosa: quería besarlo de nuevo.

El menor, por otro lado, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Había sospechado algo en Mello por la forma en que miraba su trasero. Había pensado en que quizás los famosos efectos de hormonas de adolecentes estaban apoderándose de él, restándole importancia.

Se volvieron a besar, ansiosos. Y después, y después de eso, pensado en que el estúpido pastel podía esperar.

_Gracias, Roger._


End file.
